


The Saddest Death Evr!!!111!!11!!1!!1

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: All fandoms, Frozen - Fandom, Shrek, we're fice year olds help, wreck it Ralph - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, majority of it is basically what Bell Bones said, this is crack don't worry, we;re high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash
Summary: vaxan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> vaxan is voring the ladybug, saev it

Oh the ladbug is awake. uwu

It extended neck.

hehehehehe

giggling

Its crawling on my arm

It wants to fly away

"It wants the succ," Vaxan said. "hehe" that animu girl laugh.

The ladybug stops moving, it is afraid.

It is afraid of being vored.

"Just vore it quick" Vaxan EXCLAIMED

"What" Kitty swaid

Bwell Bwones Chan, also known as the ladybug whisperer pet the ladybug under her finger and said "should you include in the uh in the summary or something that this is crack, don't forget to include the piss hehe" she murmured in her loving voice.

"Aw" Vaxan purred.

The ladybug is confused, it has no idea whats going on. It just wants to fly away but its scared. Heh heh.

"Oh my god" Vaxan whispered.

OH IT EXTENDED L E G.

IT STRUT ITS LEGGY OUT!

What a handsome lady bug.

YOU MUST KISS THE LEG!

Bwell Bwones kisses the ladybugs leg and said how wonderful it is. What a beautiful leggity. All six of them. Oh boy, it moved its legs.

Its one leg.

"They like the kesses"

Bell Bones gwiggles. UWU

Why won't you move ladybug," she cries, "Are woo dead.." SHe tap the ladybug on the head, it's antennae moves.  IT IS NOT DEAD! It just pooed on my arm. How dare? It shifted- its moved its leggies. "You should include that this is a true story OH ITS MOVING FAST NOW" said BB-CHan. "LOOK AT IT GO, I-IS IT GOING TO FLY AWAY? IT OPEN ITS WINGS FOR A MOMENT IT IS RUNNING IS IT GONNA REACH ITS DESTINATION OR IS IT GONNA FLY IN A LOOP"

"You should let it fly away" Vaxan demanded.

"THan we wouldn't have any material to write about" BB pouted to the muscular figure ,,

"oh so we're exploiting it"

\- vaxan starts writing instead -

this i s going to be terrible# kitty exclamed  
ooh boi

ooh boyos  
@ why u poed in my hand@ dhagsdjhgasjdgashjd  
more laughs  
it is afraid

 

-passes remote back to kwitty because he's a th0t -

 

nOO DON'T FLY AWAY NO DON'T REALIZE HOW TO FLY AWAY" BB said to the now submissive ladybug.dfjkghsdfjkghsdfjk

BB tops the bug

u w u

OH NO

ITS FLYING AWAY

IT GOT SHYYYYYY

Rest in piss.

SEMPAAAAIIIIIIII

"BB senpai~ you were too strong,," Vaxan says to the young child and pats her animu hair

"MY MANLY HANDS WERE TOO MUCH" BB cries out

"Your yaoi hands..." Vaxan says, lovingly putting his hand on BB's yaoi hand "Oh wait my moms here-"

"DO you think it flew away where all the cronchy bugs are?" BB whispers

*suddenly has a conversation about gen's bad sleep schedule and are worried about her because we're gay like that*

"you mean the spooky attic? YOu mean the haunted one that has open three times on its own already"

"?Wait that actually happened?" Kitty inquired

"yeAH I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT" BB crosses her arms.

Her yaoi arms.

 

Suddenly Pennywise comes in and kills everyone The ENd.


	2. "kitty wtf" by Bell Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are we making another chapter
> 
> Vaxan is drunk
> 
> That alcoholic

"Oh boy" Vaxan says in his giggly anime voice. "Mai voice~"

 

God this is gay

 

Oh No BB is dead.

 

Plot twist.

 

BB was killed by Pennywise last chapter and Vaxan & Kitty excaped because Wow. Majick.

Vaxan vomits, unf. Everyone looks at his vomit and goes 'awww how adorable owo' 

 

DOor squeeak

 

BB went off mic and everyone was scared oh gee oh golly is she okay god help her they begged

 

bUT NOOO SHE'S ALIVE WHAT A MIRACLE SHE ESCAPED PENNYWISE AS WELL WHAT A MIRACKLE!!! Pickle

 

"Pickle," BB said in her wise adultish voice, "Is French," SHe sipped her wine. "For dick."

 

Vaxn makes fun of my spelling that meanie.

yOU'RE GAY

Noo im bi.

nOOOO you;re pan

opal

oh no.

 

There is two BB's now, oh boy, a ghost.

Well now Vaxan and Kitty fdoesnt have to share xd

That's kinky

 

The lack of internet created this shotch. e h.

Vaxan came in and said her battery charge is at 69 OHOOHOHOHOOHOHOH

The second BB disappeared the same way as she came.

Like, to hell, I guess.

 

Includes in fanfic- The ghost probably left because it read the fanfic and ain;t want none of this crap bye suckers. Bye y'all. ADIOS.

Death is near.

 

WE CAN SEE THE CHILDREEENNNNN

One two three, knock on the wall.

 

Oh wow that's cryptic.

PUNCHES THE TREE LIKE IN MINECRAFT

 

Drinking game on how many time we say Unf on call my god. UNF UNF UNF

 

Pennywise came and KILLEDEVERYONE

 

AGAIN!!

His hawt yaoi ass

 

tHATS WHY THE SECOND BB DISAPPEARED

done.


End file.
